


Plasters and Cuddles

by inky_button



Series: Mark fucked up and it has the best result [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Dad!Mark, Diapers, Embarrassment, Gen, Little!Jack, Peeping, Pokemon - Freeform, Protective Mark, Protectiveness, Shy Jack, Toddler!Jack, Wetting, abdl?, cute ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: this is the second in this thing but i forgot to put the first on thismark turns jack into a 4 year old and Ethan is dying of cuteness





	Plasters and Cuddles

"you're enjoying being a baby /way/ too much!" Mark laughed a bit 

"'m not a baby!" jack crossed his arms in childlike anger 

"oh, my bad, toddler." mark was trying not to laugh at jacks pouty face he really was but he couldn't stop the chuckles he tried to hide behind his hand

"don't laugh at me!" jack stomped his foot on the floor not really doing much as he was tiny 

"I'm not laughing /at/ you I'm laughing /with/ you jack," mark tried to explain but he was still giggling 

"marky meany!" jack grabbed his red dog from the sofa then made a turn to go to his room 

"jack, I'm not being mean but you are a toddler, and a short one you know you can't reach your door handle," mark just keep explaining as he followed jack

"wan ta be alone..." jack sat on the step, pouting, cross armed with his red dog on his lap

"well too bad, you have to come to the office with me, Ethan and Tyler, you can bring anything you want to the office though!" mark was making it sound exciting 

"they are NOT seeing me in one of these!" jack pointed to his diaper, mark had a smirk 

"well, maybe just maybe if /someone/ didn't wet them self they wouldn't /need/ a diaper on?" jack went red because he didn't want to think he /needed/ diapers 

jack just made a shh sound and got up, mark opened jacks door and one of jacks backpacks, one with a septic sam on it and a pastle green fabric, and put some legos, colouring book and crayons "need anything else?" jack nodded going a little red before opening his draw and getting out two pacifiers one with a dinosaur on it and the other with a pokeball, he put them in the bag along with a dummy clip with a pastle green, pink, blue and red patten "any toys you wanna bring bud?" jack nodded and picked us a few dinosaur toys, a pachyaphosaurs, a pterodactyl and a few others 

"why can't you hear a pterodactyl go to the bathroom?" jack asked but it sounded like a real question so mark answered

"becasue dinosaurs are dead?" 

jack shook his head "no, cause the p is silent!" mark rolled his eyes but laughed as well 

"remember when we get to the office you have to listen to Ethan and Tyler," mark picked up jack and took him down stairs, mark sat his down and put of his shoes for his 

"can i bring my watchy thing so i can wath cartoons?" mark throught for a second 

"you mean a phone? or the ipad? because I feel like you might lose your phone but you can take the ipad as long as you dont break it or annoy people with it," jack smiled as mark picked the ipad up and put it in the bag as long with its charger then put jack other shoe on "are we ready to go?" 

jack shrugged 

"toys: check, dummies: check, ipad and charger: check, oh diapers!" jack groaned 

"dont need 'em..." jack crossed his arms

"I'm bring some in case but maybe if you dont wet yourself you dont have to wear them tomorrow, but if you have an accident or need to go you have to tell me, ok?" mark was bribing jack, jack knew that but he still got excited 

jack punched the air in victory "yes!" mark picked jack up and up some diapers in the bag as well as a change of clothes, then he put jack in the car , as they made their way to the office

when they got there they were a little earlier but the others would be coming in soon so mark started making coffee for Ethan and Tyler that would be there soon as well as some hot juice for jack, who was staying at marks side because he hadnt been in the office and he was so much smaller than everything, he was a little scared, only a little though!

"daddy...?" jack felt helpless, it was just a new place, he was being stupid but he was so much smaller than everything 

"yeah? are you ok?" mark picked up jack because he had an idea! 

jack shrugged his shoulders "not sure," mark put his down on a sofa with a red fluffy blanket and he put down his blue sippy cup full of hot juice on the table in front of him

"do you wanna watch a movie or go on the ipad?" jack thought for a moment, 

"what 'ovie?"

"any you can find on the movie rack, apart from the scary ones!" 

jack looked at the movie rack and picked out three movies: the first pokemon movie, son of big foot (how many times have i bring this movie up, gosh my little side and big side love this movie!) and land before time: the great migration "no kipper?"

mark was a little confused maybe jack was saying it wrong "I dont think we have clifford, bud." 

"no, kipp-er!" nevermind mark was hearing it right 

"I dont know what kipper is..."

"he's a dog! and he's got a dog friend and pig friends!" 

"i feel like maybe this is a show from england, if you still wanna watch it after the movies you can watch it on the ipad, ok?"

jack nodded and mark put on the movie then felt the room to greet Ethan and Tyler that had just came in "I made you two coffee and jacks watching movies in there," he said pointing to the room jack was in 

"cool, well it's gonna be a busy day, a challenge video with all of use and then gaming videos right?" Tyler asked

Ethan and mark nodded

~~~~~~~ 

after the challenge video was recorded mark went to check on jack to find him asleep and with a wet diaper "not as much of as big boy as you think you are, jackaboy..." mark muttered and chuckled, he shock jack shoulder to wake him

"noooo! go 'way daddy!" jack complained tiredly 

"sorry baby boy but you need a change before you get a rash," at that jack looked down at himself, even with pants on he could tell the diaper was wet 

"not wet!" mark rolled his eyes 

"guess you're just too little to know when you're wet." mark shrugged as he picked jack up "I'll make it fast don't worry," 

as promised mark made it fast and he was in marks arms when he saw Ethan and Tyler drinking coffee together 

jack felt scared again because two of his friend were seeing his so helpless, he hide his face in the crock of marks neck 

"hey jack!" Ethan greeted and jack hide his face farther 

"is he always shy?" 

"nah, he's just embarrassed probably" 

jack hugged mark, he didn't know what to do, he was scared and wanted to cry or something so that mark could take him out of the room so he did, he started crying silently into marks shirt 

mark felt the wetness on his shirt "hey, hey what's the matter?" he held jack out so he could see his face, jack just shook his head and tried to hug mark again

"no, use your words." jack started to get mad because he wanted to go out of the room and get hugged and that's not what was happening 

"scared..." he said quietly then started crying more he just wanted to be held, mark picked jack up again and took him back to the room 

"I hope he's ok..." Ethan said and Tyler nodded

"why are you scared?" jack shrugged 

"just wan' cuddles daddy, and wet again..."

"aww jack, it's ok." mark changed jack again and kept jack in a close hug because he didn't want jack to feel alone or sad but mark had to record another video so when jack fell sleep he put his down for a nap

when jack woke up he was bored so he brought out some of his dino toys "dino-rwars..." he was playing and jumping with then until he jumped on the table and slipped right off cutting his arm on the way down, he started crying loudly 

Ethan came in "are you ok?" jack shook his head no "what's the matter?" Ethan cooed and jack lifted his arm to show what he thought was a big cut... it looked like a paper cut but probably hurt so Ethan took jakes hand and lead him to mark "jack had a little accident," 

jack showed mark his arm "aww, are you ok baby boy? it's ok, can you tell me what you did?" 

"f-fell off th-the ta-table an an got an owie daddy," jack said while crying as mark picked him up and opened a box pulling out a brightly coloured plaster with a spider man symbol on it, mark put it on the cut and kissed where the plaster was "you're my little brave superhero," he then kissed jacks forehead 

" you're my superhero too daddy!" jack was still sniffling but he was feeling better

"you two are the cutest thing, I wish he could stay a kid forever!" Ethan said loudly 

"but if I was a kid forever then mark cant be my boyf!" 

"boyf?" 

"boy wife," mark answered for jack 

"that's adorkable..." 

mark looked at jack "feeling better?" jack nodded "yes plasters and cuddles can solve any problems!" he kissed jacks head again "I love you, baby boy."

"I love you too daddy!"

"I'm going to dead of cuteness!" Ethan added


End file.
